Crescent Blood Moon
by Auktober
Summary: It has been three days since Cloud and Sephiroth battled in the Nibelheim reactor. Cloud was left a hollow shell at the conclusion of their battle, and AVALANCHE is now on edge. With Tifa still in a coma, Vincent's disappearance, and Cloud left in tatters, victory for Sephiroth seems secured. Will our heroes stop the tyrant? Follows the events of previous story. One-shot.


This is the third installment of the Crescent Series. If you have not read Crescent Moon Rising or Crescent Moon Waxing, this story will not make sense to you. This story is in memory of my Uncle, who passed away four years ago today. It is my hope that this will honor him. I want to extend a thanks to Ultimolu for the wonderful beta work and HazzaTL3 for the awesome ideas.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters. They are simply on a temporary loan, lol.

Crescent Blood Moon

_The echoes of booted feet, clamoring against the metal grate floor, on the dangling catwalk above the ground, resounded throughout the large smelting plant. Glancing over her shoulder, Tifa saw seven shadow creepers, nipping at her heels. The heat from the smelting tubs below caused rivers of sweat to trail down her leather covered back and streams to run down her face. Harsh pants flowed from her lips as she continued to run toward the stairs. The leather duster trailed behind her, flapping on the wind currents of her creation. Her legs burned but she quickened her pace, when two more shadow creepers leapt onto an adjacent catwalk, coming toward her. _

_Quickly she turned left, heading directly toward the stairs' entrance, with all the speed she could muster. A shadow creeper slashed at her calf, the pressure from the missed strike forced her to stumble. Turning around to face her enemies, she narrowed her gaze at them. All nine beasts snarled at her, taking slow and deliberate steps toward their prey._

_ She growled, bringing her fists in front of her. "You want some? Come and get it."_

_The monster to her left jumped at her and Tifa backhanded the creature into the crowd, knocking a shadow creeper from the catwalk and into the liquid metal below. _

"_Who's next?" _

_They hissed and roared in response, slowly circling her. Three shadow creepers charged at her and she punched one, knocking it backward. Tifa swiped the legs from another, pushing its tumbling body into the other creeper. Looking around, the warrior noticed too late that another monster lunged for her. Both Tifa and the shadow creeper fell backward off of the catwalk, tumbling toward the smelting tub on the ground. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact with the substance._

_ Tifa however, collided with a soft but firm surface. She inhaled deeply, before releasing a pain riddled groan. The scent of flowers invaded her nostrils. Opening her eyes in shock, she took in her surroundings and gasped. Bright sunlight bled through the dilapidated roof of Aerith's church. The warrior frowned in confusion as she slowly rose to her feet, dusting herself off, before noticing she was in her old uniform. She held her arms out, looking at the elbow brace. _

_Tifa tugged at the suspenders and muttered to herself. "…What is going on? How did I get here?" _

_She walked out of the flowerbed, looking around at the ruination around her. The rows of pews filed all the way to the door and the wood was rotten, decaying from a lack of use and harsh elements of nature pouring in from above. Shaking her head, she looked around in wonderment, "This is crazy." _

_Suddenly, low growls erupted behind her. Jerking around, Tifa came face to face with eight shadow creepers glaring at her. Their fangs were bared and their lips quivered in heated fury as they slowly advanced on their prey. _

_Tifa squared her shoulders at them and they lunged at her. She ran toward the door that was just within her reach. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the creatures were gaining ground. She made it to the door, and slammed her weight against it. The monsters crashed into the door, growling and barking at her and without cause they stopped. _

_She frowned. _

_Turning to place her back against the door, Tifa was met with a burning Nibelheim. She looked down at her outfit, realizing it was the same cowgirl outfit from when she was fifteen. _

"_What in the hell is going on?" She whispered, taking in the chaos around her. Pain filled wails reached her ears. Women and children ran toward the village road, attempting to seek safety in the neighboring village. Dead bodies lie forgotten on the cobbled roads, and blood saturated the ground. Tifa dropped to her knees vomiting the contents of her stomach as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_Her shoulders convulsed with emotional shudders. "Why this?"_

"_Tifa!" _

_Tifa looked up to see Master Zangan running toward her. She narrowed her eyes at him. His normally dark brown eyes glowed bright green and his pupils were in thin cat slits. Zangan grabbed her by her shoulders and she jerked away from him. "Who are you?"_

"_I am your sifu." He growled at her, grabbing her arm, "Who else am I supposed to be, Nidan?"_

"_No…" Tifa shook her head, looking around him. "…where is my father?"_

"_He has gone after Sephiroth to make him pay for his crimes." Master Zangan answered. "You must go after him. Sephiroth is going to kill him."_

_Tifa snatched away from him again, "Now, I know you aren't Master Zangan. My sifu would never allow me to do something so reckless!"_

_The doors of the church burst opened and the eight shadow creepers ran out, snarling at them._

"_Tifa, you must run! I will hold them off!" Zangan shouted his glowing eyes burned into her. Tilting her head at him, she was drawn into his intense gaze._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Tifa! Go!" Zangan shoved her toward path leading to the Nibelheim reactor. A shadow creeper jumped at her and Master Zangan punched it across the blood covered dirt. _

"_Do not make me tell you again." Zangan replied in a deep octave that his voice should not be able to reach._

_Tifa gasped, running toward Mt. Nibel. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the shadow creepers surround him, before running after her. _

"_Shit." _

_She ran up the mountainside. The monsters chased after her, barking and hissing at each turn. She leapt from rock to rock ascending the mountain. Tifa looked over her shoulder and the shadow creepers were no longer there. _

…_What…?_

_A period of confusion overtook her, but Tifa shook her head. She made quick work of the path that lead to the Nibelheim reactor. She came across a body with a sword imbedded in the ground beside it, lying still at the base of the reactor. Slowly she approached the body, already knowing who she was about to face. Even with prior knowledge, she could not stop her emotions from overtaking her. A burn choked the back of her throat and tears drizzled down her cheeks. Dropping to her knees, Tifa swept the dead man into her arms._

"_Papa." She whispered, looking into his dead eyes. A terror stricken grimace was frozen on his dead face. Carefully she closed his eyes, cuddling his rapidly cooling corpse in her arms. "Why is this happening? Why can I never save you?" Her body shook as she wept, clutching him tighter in her arms. She released a pain riddled wail, before gently placing him on the ground. Glaring at the sword, she stood to her feet, snatching it from the ground. _

"_You will pay." She growled, rushing towards the reactor. _

_Tifa took the stairs two at a time, arriving at the cracked door in record setting time. Looking up the stairs, she saw the black leather clad demon talking to someone through the door. _

"_Sephiroth!" She bristled with rage, as she tightened her grip on the sword. "Why have you destroyed everything?" She shook her head in confusion, "What did we ever do to you?" The warrior was met with silence, before Sephiroth continued whispering to whoever was on the other side of the door. _

"_Did you hear me?" Again, she was met with silence. _

_Tifa's grip trembled on the handle, before rushing towards him. "Die!" _

_She dashed up the stairs with the sword aimed at his back. She reached him, preparing to swing when he suddenly turned on her, capturing both of her hands in one of his. Easily, Sephiroth lifted Tifa from the ground. She struggled in his iron grip, glaring into his crazed eyes. He smirked, before snatching the sword from her hands. Pain erupted through her chest as she flew through the air, hanging above the reactor's metal stairs. Her limbs went slack, as they hung from her sides. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound escaped her lips. She closed her eyes in preparation, bracing herself for impact, yet she continued to glide across the air. The empty space beneath her was replaced by firmness and warmth._

_Slowly Tifa opened her eyes and was met by a bright blue sky with puffy clouds sailing over head. She gasped when strong hands slid along her bare torso, slithering upward to caress her naked breasts._

"_It would appear I made quite an impression on you." _

_Tifa trembled, after realizing who the voice belonged to and her lack of clothing. She tilted her head, looking into the grinning face of Sephiroth. She made a move to get away from the demented ex-General, but squealed, clutching his bare thigh and arm when she discovered they were hovering more than a hundred feet above the ground._

"_Going somewhere?" Sephiroth asked with a raised brow. Tifa whipped her head around, snarling at him and he chuckled. His wing fluttered behind him, giving him the appearance of an angel._

"_Sephiroth." Tifa spat, baring her teeth at him. _

_Tilting his head at her, he stroked her cheek. "Yes?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To catch you." He whispered against her hair. "You were falling." Sephiroth chuckled at the growl he received. His fingers trailed along her waist, spelling his name on her body. "If you would like me to drop you . . ." He trailed off, smirking at her widening eyes._

"_Where are we?" She asked, looking toward the sky once more. He pulled her up so that her head rested against his shoulder and tucked the small woman closer to him._

"_In your mind." He caught eyes with her. "…and you have very dark thoughts."_

"_All thanks to you."_

_Sephiroth threw back his head and laughed. _

_Tifa's eyes bucked, watching him carefully. "What are you laughing at?"_

"_So you admit it?"_

"_Admit what?"_

_Sephiroth locked eyes with her. "That I am very much a part of you as you are a part of me. Now, that wasn't so hard to admit was it, Tifa?"_

"_You're nothing to me! You murderer." She growled. He favored her a moment, before twisting her around so that they could look eye to eye. His long silver hair dangled below them as they continued to sail naked horizontally across the sky._

"_So, you think I am a murderer?" Sephiroth asked, tucking an arm behind his head, while the other secured her against him. _

_Tifa stared at him in bewilderment, rising up on her forearms that were pressed against his chest. "You destroyed Midgar and killed thousands of people. I think that qualifies as a murderer."_

_Sephiroth shrugged and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "Then you are a murderer too." _

_She swatted his hand away. "I am not a murderer!"_

"_No?" _

"_I am not a killer."_

_He nodded his head. "The monsters you killed, during your travels to stop me. Some of those monsters were people, who were experimented on by Hojo and the Science Department."_

"_There was no way to know that! They were mutated beyond recognition."_

"_Fine, I will allow you to have that one." He slid his hand up her back, massaging the base of her neck. Shivers crawled up Tifa's skin and warmth pooled in her belly, forcing blush to fill her cheeks. Sephiroth smirked, filling away his reaction on her. "When you and AVALANCHE blew up those reactors, hundreds of people were killed, and due to your actions, President Shinra dropped a plate on the seventh sector." He watched Tifa's mouth fall open. "Not only did you kill more than a hundred thousand people below the plate but the hundreds of thousands above plate too. Tifa, I might be a murderer as you say, but so are you..." He leaned up kissing her cheek. "…a gorgeous killer. Just like me."_

_Tifa shook her head. "No, I was trying to protect the planet."_

"_And you killed thousands." He smiled, watching as she continued to shake her head. "I'm not judging you, Lockhart. You did what you had to do. Just like me."_

"_I'm nothing like you!" The old forgotten guilt tugged at her heart. _

_Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I beg to differ." He grabbed her face in his hands. "You took life, Tifa."_

"_I'm not like you," she shook her head._

"_Who are you trying to convince…me or you?" Sephiroth asked with a brow raised. A sigh escaped his lips. "However, you retain an innocence that is intoxicating."_

_Tifa's head jerked up, locking eyes with the ex-General. "What do you want?"_

"_To make this world in my image and nothing will stop me from achieving that goal."_

"_I will stop you."_

_Sephiroth smiled a true smile, revealing his perfect teeth. "You truly are a mother."_

"_What?"_

"_Have you ever noticed that you were different from everyone else?"_

_Tifa tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"_

_Sephiroth sighed, flying them vertical, slowly descending to the ground. Tifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clenching her eyes shut. "You still don't like heights do you?"_

_Raising her head to look at him, "How do you know that?"_

"_I know everything about you, Tifa. You have so much potential and yet you waste it on these foolish mortals."_

"_I am human too!"_

"_Not anymore." Sephiroth looked into her frightened eyes._

"_What did you do to me?"_

_He smirked. "I prepared you for your role. You are the Ultimate Protector, the loving mother, and I am the Ultimate Destroyer, the governing father. You and I, we are Cosmos and Chaos physically personified."_

"_This is insane!"_

"_Did you ever wonder why Aerith was so drawn to you?"_

"_You have no right to speak her name!"_

"_Aerith was drawn to what you were to become."_

"_This is your last warning, Sephiroth." Tifa snarled._

"_Aerith knew instinctively you were Cosmos's sheathe."_

"_AAHHHH!" Tifa screamed, punching Sephiroth in the face. He grunted in surprise, dropping her and she fell away with her arms flailing wildly in the air. She noticed trees coming toward her, reaching out she grabbed at the branches slowing her descent. Tifa smacked the ground hard, curling in on herself to wait out the pain. _

_She moaned, pulling her body to its knees. Gasping as she realized she was back in her uniform, she touched the ribbon on her arm. "Aerith." She whispered._

"_Well that was stupid," _

_Tifa looked at the irritated scowl on Sephiroth's face and laughed. "Maybe, but it was worth it. I warned you and now you know there is bite with my bark."_

_He crossed his arms against his broad chest, shaking his head. "Reckless woman."_

"_You haven't seen anything yet!" Tifa charged at him punching and kicking at him. He dodged and blocked her attacks. She managed to strike his jaw, knocking him back, before spinning a kick aimed at his head. He grabbed her leg, slamming her face first into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she barely managed to roll out of the way of his booted foot. Wrapping her legs around his planted leg, Tifa dropped him backward to the ground. They rolled down a hill, landing awkwardly in a tangle of legs and arms. _

_Tifa groaned, panting tiredly as she crawled off of his chest._

"_You are so frustrating." Sephiroth replied, staring at the canopy of trees looming above them._

_Tifa smiled as she attempted to get to her feet. "What I'm not intoxicating anymore?" She looked over her shoulder for Sephiroth, who was no longer lying beside her. Standing to her feet, Tifa searched for him. She ran toward the forest's edge, watching for any sign of him._

"_You are still very much intoxicating."_

_Tifa shrieked when he appeared in front of her. Sephiroth grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him straddle her. She pushed against his chest, trying knock him off of her._

"_It's no use, Tifa. I have you now." He whispered to her, pinning her arms above her head. "You're my prey."_

"_Let go!"_

"_Never, you're mine," he replied as his hair fell around them, forming a curtain that blocked the outside world. _

"_What do you want from me?"_

_Sephiroth smiled, looking into her ruby eyes. "All that you are and everything after that." He captured her lips, sucking on her bottom lip sensually. Tifa renewed her struggle, bucking against him. "Don't fight me." He whispered against her neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Despite what her mind was screaming at her, Tifa's body reacted to him. Her back arched, brushing against his hardness. He groaned, smiling down at her. Sephiroth sought her lips, slipping his tongue between her parted mouth. They tasted one another and a groan seeped from both of them. _

_Shaking her head, she pulled away from him. "Please stop." _

_He searched her eyes. "Do you see how natural that was? You belong to me, accept it."_

"_No."_

"_You will."_

Tifa's eyes suddenly opened and she jerked up in the bed, throwing the physician across the room. The man collided with the stone wall, sliding down in disorientation.

"Damn it!" Barret yelled, holding onto Tifa's shoulders. He grunted at the increased strength she had.

_I won't be able to hold on to her much longer…_

"Tifa, calm down," Yuffie exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. The frightened woman locked eyes with the Wutai Princess, who then gasped. "Teef… your eyes!"

"What about my eyes? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Tifa shouted.

"Teef, calm down honey." Barret whispered, getting the warrior's attention. "You've been in a coma for last ten days, and a lot has happened."

"The last thing I remember is Sephiroth . . ." She trailed off, remembering the vision she just awoke from. "Where is Cloud?"

Barret and Yuffie looked at one another.

"We need to give Miss Lockhart a sedative to calm her down," The recollected physician mumbled, walking towards the trio.

"I don't need a sedative, I need answers!"

"We got this doc, just give us a minute." Yuffie waved him away, turning back to Tifa. "I don't know how to say this but—"

"Yuffie, please, just tell me."

"Sephiroth messed Cloud up pretty bad." Yuffie whispered, lowering her head. "I mean real bad."

"Teef… Cloud's lost to us now." Barret replied, dropping his gaze to the covers surrounding her. "…He's gone."

Tifa shook her head, ripping the sheets from her body. "No, I need to see him."

"Teef, just wait a minute…" Yuffie urged, looking at Barret for help. "…we just got you back—"

"I want to see him, now!"

"Alright," Barret grabbed her hand and helped Tifa out of bed. "Follow me."

"…Thank you, Barret."

* * *

Sephiroth wore a pleased smile as he opened his eyes to the Northern Crater. He enjoyed his time with Tifa.

_She is perfect for me, my Cosmos…_

His eyes narrowed with renewed focus. He looked at his surroundings. The vast cave's edges were shrouded in darkness. Eroded shards of jagged mountain rock loomed overhead, and the stony surface floor sparkled in the pale reddish moonlight, pouring in from above. Sephiroth looked through the open cavern at the red orange moon. A devious smile tugged at his lips.

"How fitting…that a Blood Moon would rise on this night." Turning his gaze to the mako pool before him, it shimmered, reflecting the moon's eerie glow. He rose from the boulder he was sitting on, narrowing his eyes at the pool.

"It is time."

He removed his leather coat, laying it across the boulder. Sephiroth stepped into the cool mako, submerging his leather boots within its depths. Calmly he walked to the center of the pool where the blood of Gaia reached his waist. Closing his eyes in concentration, black veins crawled across his body, converging at his navel. He opened his eyes, revealing dilated pupils that over took the irises, leaving blackened eyes in its wake.

An ink like substance poured from his navel, surrounding the ex-General. The black ink pool formed three diverse puddles on the mako surface. Sephiroth tilted his head, concentrating on the puddles that were now elongating below and above the watery pool face, forming three distinct figures. The formless puddles began taking humanoid shapes, configuring into three young men. Sephiroth smirked as three silver haired, bare chest young men blinked back with matching emerald eyes. They looked around in bewilderment, staring at Sephiroth as they continued developing.

"Yazoo, what is happening?" Loz asked in fright, looking around the cavern.

"Don't cry, Loz, I am sure Brother will explain everything." Yazoo replied in his typical monotone fashion, tilting his head at Sephiroth, who nodded his head.

"Brother?" Kadaj whispered, reaching out for Sephiroth, "You have brought us back?"

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded, "I will give you a choice. Serve me or I will make you a part of me once more."

The three young men bowed their heads, "Your will is our will, Brother," they replied in unison.

"Good…" Sephiroth replied, locking eyes with each of them. "…then we have much to do."

* * *

Tifa watched the rise and fall of Cloud's chest. Barret and Yuffie shared a saddened look, before Yuffie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Tifa." She whispered. "I know how much he means to you."

"Sephiroth is gonna pay for this baby girl, don't you worry about that." Barret spoke from his perch against the wall. Tifa nodded, smiling bravely at her friends.

"I know." she nodded her head, "Could you give me a minute with him alone?"

"But…" Yuffie began.

"Come on Yuffie, we need to check in with Reeve anyway." Barret's gruff voice held finality to it, as he looked at Tifa. "If you need us just call us on the phone."

Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hand. "Don't shut us out okay. If you need anything call me and I will come running, I promise."

Tifa embraced the smaller woman, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will call you, Yuffie."

Yuffie walked toward the door Barret left out of, turning back to Tifa. "I am glad you're back, Tifa. We wouldn't make it without you holding us together," she whispered, slowly walking out of the door.

Tifa looked at the door for awhile before turning back to Cloud. His stubs were wrapped in gauze that would need changing soon. A sob burned the back of her throat as her knees trembled. Covering her mouth, she choked back the pain, slowly making her way to the chair beside the bed. She noticed the Buster Sword was leaning against the wall as a testament that he failed to stop Sephiroth.

_Sephiroth! _

Tifa growled within her mind.

_How could you do this?_

Sitting down in the chair, she brushed his wild blonde hair from his face. Three stubborn tears trailed down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I feel like this is somehow my fault." Leaning back in the chair, she saw her reflection in the shiny surface of the wide metal bed railing. She grimaced at the glowing ruby orbs with cat pupils staring back at her. Tilting her head in puzzlement, she looked back at Cloud's sleeping face. Clasping a hand over her mouth again, Tifa choked back the fresh sobs wracking her body. "How could this happen?" She whispered.

Tifa frowned at the weird sensations traveling up her back, closing her eyes she concentrated on the feeling.

_It feels like him._

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Tifa grabbed the Buster sword, aiming it at the strange redhead, who was smiling down at her. "Who are you and what do you want with Cloud?"

"Whoever said I wanted, Cloud?" He chuckled, before bowing his head. "In order to obtain another's name, you must first offer your own."

"That's fine by me." Tifa shrugged, swinging the sword in arch above her head, "I'm Tifa Lockhart," she swung the Buster sword at him and the swift redhead dodged the attack, smirking broadly at her.

"Someone is rather testy at the moment." He was amused.

"You remind me of someone that brings out the worst in me…" Tifa snarled, swinging the Buster sword at him again. He caught it in his gloved hand, snatching it away from her with ease. He gasped when she swiped his legs from under him, causing him to land on the unforgiving ground. Looking up, he saw her coming down on him with her fist aimed at his chest. He rolled out of the way, watching as her fist connected to the floor, punching through the concrete.

"That might have hurt a lot more than I would've liked." He commented, locking eyes with her glowing rubies. "Perhaps we've gotten off to a rough start."

"I won't let you hurt Cloud. He's been through enough." She growled, before charging at him. He sidestepped her, grabbing her arm in his grasp, swinging her around to pin Tifa to the wall. His muscular form held her in place.

Their gasps mingled as he smiled down at her and she glared up at him. "I am not your enemy, Miss Lockhart,"

"You feel . . ."

"Familiar?" He asked, looking into her eyes, "Like him?"

"Yes…" Tifa whispered searching his face. "…but you are different. Who are you and what is happening to me?"

"The Jenova cells that Sephiroth implanted in you, recognizes me. I was the first infant born with Jenova cells. I am General Genesis Rhapsodos, and I am charmed by you, Miss Lockhart." He tilted his head, "You are more gorgeous than I'd ever imagined."

"…Let go of me." She growled with blush on her cheeks.

"His obsession with you is warranted." Genesis leaned forward rubbing his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent before locking eyes with her. "Your innocence is intoxicating."

Tifa struggled against his hold. "That's what he said too! Get away from me!"

"Just being near you is nearly too much. You dull my senses with your presence like a drug." His eyes dragged across her features, and she leaned away from him. "He and I are cut from the same cloth, but I am on the path of redemption." Genesis whispered against her cheek. "You do not have fear me, I am here to protect you."

Tifa stilled against him, looking into his sapphire eyes. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

"For that I am grateful." He slowly released his hold on her, taking a step away from her. "Gaia is in danger and I need your help to save her."

"You mean Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Vincent found me and asked for my help. He told me that you were comatose due to whatever Sephiroth did to you."

"You know where Vincent is?"

"I am here."

Tifa looked over Genesis's shoulder and a broad smiled peeled her face. "Vincent!" She exclaimed, preparing to run to him, but stopped at the figure standing behind him.

"What's he doing here?"

"She is the key to everything? I am not impressed." Weiss deadpanned.

Tifa growled, running toward him and leaping, but Genesis appeared in front of her, catching the small warrior in his grasp.

"Let me go!" Tifa exclaimed, struggling in Genesis's arms.

"Do you normally attack people without thinking? You're reckless, my beautiful one." Genesis sighed, walking to the other side of the hospital room. Her legs dangled off the floor as he walked. He chuckled at her growl. "Vincent why didn't you tell me she was this gorgeous, I would've come sooner."

"Genesis…" She warned, locking eyes with him.

"Tifa, Genesis and Weiss, they're on our side. We need all the help we can get. The world is in danger again, and we are facing something that we are completely unprepared for. Reeve is waiting for us at WRO. Pull yourself together, because we really can't do this without you. So, put away the resentment until, after we've stopped Sephiroth. Can you do that for me?" Vincent asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Tifa looked at Genesis, who grinned at her, "Yes, I can. I'm in."

* * *

The blood moon hung over the city of Junon, the home of the Shinra military. The large city was now under martial law, due to the looming threat that was Sephiroth. The security was beefed up for the impending danger that would more than likely arrive at their door step. Large military tanks rolled down the quiet cobbled roads, circling the city. Soldiers patrolled in pairs, keeping a look out for danger. The seven o'clock curfew was now in effect, leaving the streets void of civilians.

A pair of soldiers walked down the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette and conversing about the state of things.

"I don't think all this extra security is necessary." The brunette shrugged, taking a drag from the cigarette, before passing it to his bald head brother in arms.

The bald head man scuffed at him. "Are you crazy? This isn't enough security."

"Sephiroth isn't that tough." The brunette spat. His breath wisped in front of him, hanging on the autumn air.

"Then you are stupid." The bald head man replied, rolling his eyes as he passed the cigarette back to him.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." The deep voice replied. The soldiers watched in terror as Sephiroth descended from the sky, touching down gracefully on the cobbled road.

"What shall we do with the brave man, brother?" Kadaj asked, landing with Yazoo and Loz flanking him.

"Maybe he wants to play?" Loz grinned. "I like to play."

Sephiroth tilted his head, before lunging at the brunette, beheading him before either could react. The soldier's head rolled down the street, stopping by a light pole.

"No fair, Sephiroth." Loz complained. "You get to have all the fun."

Sephiroth chuckled. "There is much fun still to be had, Loz."

Yazoo turned to the bald head soldier, smirking at him. "I would run if I were you. My brothers are not known for their patience."

The soldier ran down the street, screaming, "He's here! Sephiroth is here!"

"Pathetic human..." Kadaj snarled. "…disgusting." He held his hand out to release a fireball at his retreating back. The man was captured by the flames. His screams filled the quiet night. Suddenly the alarms erupted all over the city. The four silver haired men looked around as helicopters flew overhead, the army of men marched toward them, and two military tanks rolled their way.

"Loz, go have some fun," Sephiroth said, walking toward the approaching army.

"It's about time." Loz smiled, running at the tank.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at Yazoo and Kadaj. "Stay sharp, you two,"

"Why? They are no match against us, brother." Kadaj laughed, dropping his head to the side, peering at the army through his curtain of silver hair. The two young remnants nodded at one another, before charging at the army.

Loz flipped over the missile, running at the tank with blinding speed. He punched the military tank into the other one, knocking them on their sides. Ripping the roof off, Loz snatched the men out of the tank, slinging them across the cobbled road. "I expected more fun than that." He whined, looking over his shoulder at the others.

Sephiroth walked calmly down the street, holding out his hand, catching the bullets in an invisible force field. The soldiers continued to fire without relent. The ex-General turned his hand, before flinging it toward them and the bullets ripped through the crowd, killing most of them.

"Brother!" Kadaj exclaimed, slicing a bullet in half that was coming at the older man, from the sniper on the roof. Sephiroth turned his hard gaze on the man, who was still looking through the scope. His cat pupils thinned and the sniper's nose began to bleed. Suddenly the man screamed, grabbing at his head, before he fell from the top of the building, smashing into the hard ground.

The two silver haired men looked around as reinforcements arrived. The men fired at them, but before either could react, Yazoo appeared in front of them, swatting the bullets away with his gunblade. A male roar fell from the sky as Loz landed in the middle of the squad, slamming his fist into the ground, flinging them all into the air.

"You three enjoy yourselves." Sephiroth announced. "I need to have a word with the President."

"Yes, Brother," They nodded before returning to their task.

Sephiroth entered the President's headquarters to his right, casually walking up the stairs and into the main hall. Fifteen men were waiting on him, with their guns aimed. In a flash of black leather, the men were killed, lying in a pool of blood before the first shot was made.

Glancing over his shoulder at his handy work, Sephiroth continued walking down the hall. He climbed the flight of stairs, looking for his prey. Rounding the corner, he was met by Rude and Reno, who stood at the end of the hall, in front of two cherry wood doors.

"This is the end o' the road for ya, Sephiroth." Reno announced, tapping the electro-mag rod on his shoulder.

"Is that right?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Reno squared his shoulders.

"So, who is going to end my travels? You or Rude." He toyed with them, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You're a real piece o' shit, yo! I'm gonna enjoy killin' ya." Reno spat.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to destroy you." He locked eyes with him. _**"Are you ready?"**_ He asked, entering his mind.

Reno shook his head. "What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell out of my head!" He clutched at his temples as he rocked side to side. Rude placed a hand on his shoulder and the red head snatched away. "Get off me man!"

"Hey, Reno," Sephiroth smiled at the frighten look the Turk gave him. "You might want to put out those flames."

"What flames?" Reno asked, looking down at his hand and wailed as fire trailed up his body. Patting at his messy suit, Reno screamed. "Ah! AH the fire put it out, put it out!" He dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.

"What are you talking about? There isn't any fire!" Rude stood over Reno.

"Fuck, it burns!" The Turk rolled back and forth on the ground, trying to put out an invisible fire. "Help! Help me Rude!"

"Reno, there is no fire!" Turning back to Silver General, "What did you do to him?" Rude screamed, uncharacteristically at Sephiroth, who shrugged, before laughing.

"Showed him how hot he was."

Rude charged at the ex-General, who smirked. The Turk lunged at him, with his fist pulled back for attack. Sephiroth backhanded him into the wall, ramming the sword through his sternum, without ever looking around.

"Rude, this is not personal, but you are in my way. I have actually always admired you so I will allow you to live." Sephiroth commented, before snatching the sword from his chest. Rude passed out from the loss of blood and pain. Walking toward the howling Reno, he snarled at the man. "…but you, I have never liked. You talk too much."

"Fuck you man!" Reno groaned in agony. The One Winged Angel grabbed Reno by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"I will only ask you once…" Sephiroth muttered. "…where is President Shinra?"

"I ain't tellin' you shit!"

"Yes you will." Sephiroth smirked as he tore through Reno's mind. The Turk writhed and fought against the demented man, pushing against his chest.

"Ahhh!" Reno's howls trailed off as he slumped against the wall. His head fell to the side, revealing vacant eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Reno Sinclair for your service…" Sephiroth chuckled, dropping the mindless Turk to the ground, "…that is a much better look for you. It suits you very well," he commented, stepping over him. He walked down the hall, flinging the doors open finding Rufus at his desk. The President watched calmly as Sephiroth entered the room.

"Good evening Mr. President." Sephiroth replied with a smirk.

"Good evening to you, General, how is your sanity these days?"

"Humph." He chuckled, before his face hardened. "Where is the White Materia? And before we go through this cat and mouse back and forth, I know you know of its location. I ripped it from Cloud's mind, and I have no problem giving you the same treatment." Sephiroth suddenly frowned in discomfort, swaying as he leaned on his sword. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his vision became hazy.

"What is the matter, General? You are looking a little green around the gills." Rufus shrugged, leaning forward in his seat.

"Where is it?" He asked, falling to one knee. The Silver General glared at Rufus, who smiled triumphantly.

"Feeling a little disoriented, General?" Rufus smirked, "Could it be because of my new toy?"

"What . . .?" Sephiroth groaned. The pain was excruciating his cells were breaking down from the inside. "What have you…"

"What have I done to you?" he asked, with sarcasm dripping from every word. "This was originally meant for Weiss or Genesis, should they ever decide to take over the world, but it is a process called Sonication." Rufus chuckled at the glare Sephiroth sent his way. "As I speak to you right now an ultrasonic frequency is scrambling your Jenova cells. It is absolutely safe to humans but you..." He chuckled again. "…you must be in agony right now."

"I'm going to kill you Rufus." He threatened, forcing himself to his feet.

"Then how will you get the location of the White Materia, if I am dead?"

"Enough talk! Let me show you!" Sephiroth ripped the sword from the floor, throwing it at Rufus, who leaned to the side, only to be impaled in the left shoulder.

Rufus screamed, reaching for the device on the desk, turning the dial all the way around.

Sephiroth roared, falling to his knees. "No…" he jerked his head up glaring at Rufus. Forcing himself to his feet, Sephiroth stumbled over to the President, flinging the desk against the wall. "You . . . will tell me."

"Stay away from me." Rufus struggled against the sword deeply imbedded in his shoulder. Red stained his white suit. Sephiroth grabbed Rufus's head, making him look at him. He shoved his way into the President's mind, searching for the information before he destroyed him. "No, let go of me!"

"What's the matter? You're looking a little green around the gills." Sephiroth spat. "There it is."

"I said no!" Rufus screamed, grabbing the sawed off shotgun from the back of the chair, placing the barrel in Sephiroth's chest. "Get back!" he yelled, firing the weapon, knocking Sephiroth across the room. Blood spilled on the white carpet, staining it. Sephiroth tilted his head at the device Rufus was fiddling with earlier and laughed.

"Very clever Mr. President, you put it in the place I would not be able to get it." He replied weakly, his silver head slumping to the side.

"I will not let you destroy this world." Rufus whispered.

"Just like your father, you overestimate your position. Did you think I wouldn't prepare for something like this?"

Rufus chuckled sardonically. "You are bluffing."

"Am I?"

Suddenly the windows were shattered and Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz burst into the study.

"Is this it, brother?" Yazoo asked with a groan, slumping to his knees in pain.

"Yes…" Sephiroth whispered as Loz cradled him in his arms. "…be careful, Yazoo."

Kadaj moaned, falling to his knees, "Cut that damn thing off!"

Yazoo smashed the device with his fist, snatching the materia out of it. He glared at Rufus. "You tried to kill, brother."

"What of it?" Rufus dead panned.

"The President's in there!" They heard the soldiers' thundering booted steps coming toward them.

"We can take them." Kadaj stood to his feet, walking toward the door.

Sephiroth frowned, sensing three powerful auras coming. "No, we have what we came for, we retreat for now." Loz hooked the older man's arm around his shoulders, hoisting him to his feet.

Leaning in the President's face, Yazoo muttered; "The next time we meet, you will die." He snatched Masamune from Rufus's wound, getting pain stricken yell from the blonde, before following Kadaj and the others out of the President's study.

* * *

The members of AVALANCHE sat at the round table, listening to Reeve's plan. Tifa looked around at her friends and the new members. She looked at Tseng and Elena sitting across from her. The blonde met her eyes, smiling politely and Tifa nodded back in kind.

_I can't let them get hurt. I won't lose another friend because of him. _Looking beside her, Tifa locked eyes with Genesis, who smiled at her, and despite herself she smiled back.

_**You won't Miss Lockhart. We will stop Sephiroth.**_Tifa tilted her head in confusion and Genesis tapped his temple. _**I can hear your thoughts. We have Jenova cells we can communicate without speaking. I will teach you how to communicate nonverbally with humans when all this is over. There is so much for you to learn.**_ Genesis frowned at Tifa's turbulent feelings washing over him. _**What is the matter?**_

_**I will never be the same will I?**_

_**Afraid not, Miss Lockhart, I truly am sorry for your discomfort. Should I sever the link?**_

_**No! I want to know everything so I can protect everyone.**_

Genesis nodded his head._**You truly are one of kind.**_

"Listen up, I am going to reveal the location of the Black Materia," Reeve paused, looking around the table at everyone.

_**This is it Miss Lockhart.**_

"Alright, I had the materia placed in the Sleeping Forest, under heavy guard." Reeve raked his hand through his dark hair. "Since it is easy to become lost in the forest, I figured no one would go looking for it." Reeve sighed, meeting Genesis's gaze. "I never thought it would come to this, but I need you guys to retrieve it."

"What a silly place to put the most valued weapon we have!" Weiss grumbled, "Sephiroth will be able to locate it easily—"

"Hey back off Spikes!" Barret stood, glaring down at Weiss. "He didn't know!"

"It is alright, Barret." Reeve bowed his head graciously. "I realize now that was not the best place to put it. You guys will need this," Reeve placed a lunar harp on the table, looking at Tifa, "You cannot tell me its location, because I suspect that Sephiroth will come for me and Rufus."

"It is a simple task…" Genesis nodded his head. "…we will leave immediately. Cid,"

"What?" He barked.

"Is your airship ready yet?"

"Naw, its being refueled." He puffed on his cigarette. "We'll be ready to go in an hour."

"Excellent. Everyone gather what supplies you need we leave in an hour." Genesis stood, leaning on the table.

"Who made you the leader?" Yuffie fussed, glaring at Genesis.

"Yuffie, not now," Vincent warned and she was silent, pouting in her chair beside him.

Suddenly a soldier burst into the meeting, looking around for Reeve.

"I told everyone we were not to be disturbed." Reeve narrowed his eyes.

"I know sir, but we have received word that Junon is under attack!"

"Sephiroth…" Genesis growled.

"How long ago," Tseng asked, jumping from his seat with Elena mirroring his actions.

"Just now, sir," The soldier bowed his head.

"Elena, let's go!" Tseng commanded and both Turks left immediately.

Genesis walked over to the window overlooking Edge. "Sorry about this Reeve." he said, aiming his gloved hand at it, before shooting a fireball and shattering it. Everyone ducked under the table as the gale like winds rushed into the room. The red head walked over to Tifa, sweeping her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she screamed over the wind.

"Trust me! Vincent, let's go! The rest of you catch up!" Genesis leapt out of the window and into the night.

Vincent followed behind them but was grabbed by Yuffie.

"And where the hell do you think you're going without me?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, scooping her up. The bones in his back shifted, before two Dragon like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Yuffie hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Hold on tight and don't throw up on me."

"Shut-up!" Yuffie snapped, "I'm not gonna throw up on you."

* * *

Well that is that my dear readers. Adios!

~Auktober


End file.
